This invention relates to a tree falling aid and to a method of applying the same.
In the logging industry, the directional falling of trees is of ever increasing importance. Logging sites frequently are littered with stumps, rocks, and previously felled or windblown timber. It is important that the trees to be felled at such sites do not strike against such obstructions as they fall. If they do, they may be severely broken up and shattered with resultant heavy economic loss.
A particular problem is presented when logging on steeply sloping terrain. In such locations the trees almost invariably lean outwardly. Also, the majority of the branches usually grow on the downhill side. Consequently when the tree is cut, it wants to fall downhill. If this occurs, the likelihood of shattered timber obviously is greatly increased. It is the primary object of modern logging practice to fall such trees uphill.
It is the primary object of the present invention to provide apparatus and method for achieving this purpose.
It is another object of this invention to provide a directional tree falling aid and method which are effective, simple, quick and easy to use, economical, safe, and applicable in a wide variety of difficult situations.
Still other important objects of my invention are the provision of a directional tree falling aid and method which are easy to use on steep slopes and in heavy brush, and which do not require the expensive assistance of a high climber.
The foregoing and other objects of my invention are accomplished by the use of a directional tree falling aid which, broadly considered, comprises a logging choker including a flexible cable and a coupler slidably mounted intermediate the ends of the cable. First connecting means are present on one end of the cable for connecting said one end of the coupler in cable-looping arrangement around a tree to be felled. Second connecting means are present on the other end of the cable for connecting it to a logging pulling line.
Used with the choker is a choker-elevating pole assembly comprising a pole adapted to be positioned vertically alongside the tree with its upper end in close proximity to the tree trunk. A substantially vertically arranged sheave is fixed to the pole upper end. It is dimensioned to receive the cable in running engagement.
In the use of the tree falling aid, a pilot line is passed over the sheave with which the end of the pole is provided. The pole with pilot line attached is elevated and located with its sheave end in close proximity to an elevated portion of the tree trunk, with the ends of the pilot line trailing near the ground.
At ground level one of the trailing ends of the pilot line is releasably tied to one end of the logging choker.
The pilot line then is pulled to mount the choker on the sheave with its ends trailing near the ground. At ground level the choker level then is looped about the tree and coupled. Also at ground level, the choker line is connected to a winch-connected logging pulling line.
Thereafter the latter line is pulled in, whereupon the choker rises to the elevation of the pole-mounted sheave and cinches up about the tree trunk, i.e. "is set". Tension then is applied to the pulling line, and choker, to apply a directional force to the tree as it is cut through, thereby controlling its direction of falling.